Yuffie Kisaragi's Super Secret Mission!
by Gakuto1991
Summary: Read and find out.


**Hi. you might remember me, Gakuto1991.**

**Anyway, I previously said I was going to write a story called Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Team. However, I've decided to scrap that story due to lack of motivation and interest.**

**So to make up for it, I wrote a story Featuring Yuffie And Vincent. That's right! Some Yuffietine!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Vincent was sitting on a stool in the 7th Heaven, reading a book all by himself.<p>

After the fight with Deepground and with Weiss the Immaculate, Vincent decided to live out his life, forgiving himself for his 'sins and to enjoy his life as much as he can, though his personality didn't change very much.

"Hmm?" Vincent blinked in surprise, seeing a mistletoe right in front of his face. He looked up to see who was holding the mistletoe.

"Yuffie." Vincent said, frowning.

Said person got down to face Vincent with a cheerful grin. "Hey Vinnie! Do you know what the time of this month is?"

"Christmas." Vincent replied.

"Exactly! So when a person is under a mistletoe, you know what that means right?" Yuffie cried out, sounding more excited.

Vincent merely sighed in annoyance. He should have expected something like this to happen. He didn't really hate Yuffie, He just couldn't stand her exuberant Personality.

Unsurprisingly, Vincent got up and walked away from her and said, "Instead of wasting your time and trying to steal a kiss, you should make yourself useful and help Tifa with the Christmas Decorations."

"Hmph! You're no fun Vinnie!" Yuffie said, sticking her tongue at him.

Vincent completely ignored her immature attitude and he got out of the bar for a walk.

Sighing, Yuffie sat down on one of the stools and pouted. _"There's gotta be someway to get a kiss from Vincent. Hmmm...I know what to do!"_

With fierce determination, Yuffie started making some plans.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuffie Kisa<strong>ragi's Super Secret Mission!<strong>**

****Plan 1.****

* * *

><p>Vincent was walking on the street, minding his own business. As he started to walk near a trashcan, Yuffie popped out of the trashcan, surprisingly, she wasn't covered in trash and she was holding a mistletoe again.<p>

"Oh Vincent~" Yuffie sang, holding the mistletoe close to the silent gunsmith.

"No Yuffie." And with that, Vincent walked away from the pouting Ninja.

_"Damn it! Sigh, time for plan 2."_

* * *

><p><strong>Plan 2.<strong>

* * *

><p>Vincent was inside a restroom, looking at himself in one of the mirror, finishing putting the red headband around his head.<p>

He then heard a noise in one of the restroom stalls. Curious, he opened the restroom stall door and at first, he didn't see anything but all of a sudden, Yuffie popped out of the toilet and she was holding a wet mistletoe.

"C'mon Vinnie, just one kiss?" Yuffie pleaded.

Wordlessly, Vincent flushed the toilet, with Yuffie going down the drain.

_"Vinnie I hate you!" _Yuffie thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Plan 3.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cloud was walking around the 7th Heaven. He was currently looking for Tifa, hoping to have a talk with her. As he opened one of the doors in the hall, he looked up to see a mistletoe.<p>

"Hmm? I wondered who put that there?" Cloud said aloud.

"Cloud?"

The spikey blond-haired man saw Tifa coming in front of him, she being the one who called out his name.

As he was about to say something, Yuffie popped out of nowhere.

"Hah! I got you now Vinn-"

Yuffie paused, seeing that the person she was talking to was Cloud, not Vincent.

"Cloud? What are you doing here?" Yuffie demanded, an annoyed look on her face.

He was about to respond when Tifa said, "Is there something wrong Yuffie?"

The Treasure Princess sighed as she asked, "Do you guys know where Vincent is?"

Cloud and Tifa looked confused at this.

"Huh? Vincent left like, two hours ago." Tifa answered, still confused.

"What! Dammit! Now I have to look for him all over again!" Yuffie angrily stated, leaving the 7th Heaven.

Cloud and Tifa were left confused at her departure. Unknown to them, the mistletoe was standing over the two of them now. Cloud then looked up and realized what he was seeing.

"Uh Tifa?" Cloud replied, an embarrassed look on his face.

"Yes?" Tifa asked, confused. Cloud could only point up, Tifa following his finger and seeing what he was pointing at.

"Oh!" Tifa cried out, a heavy blush on her face.

Cloud could blush as he said, "Well, you know the Christmas Tradition, who's ever under the mistletoe..."

"Must kiss the other." Tifa finished.

The two childhood friends just looked at each other, and slowly Cloud leaned in to kiss Tifa...

* * *

><p><strong>Plan 4.<strong>

* * *

><p>"This better work. I'm running out of ideas." Yuffie muttered.<p>

After finding out that Vincent was staying at a known popular hotel, Yuffie placed many Mistletoes on top of the ceiling in his room, and now she was currently waiting for Vincent's return.

Then, the door opened.

_"Yes! Here it comes!" _Yuffie cheered in her mind.

However, the person that stepped into the room wasn't Vincent. It was just a fat middle-aged man.

"WTF?" Yuffie cried out, getting out of her hiding place, pointing angrily at the man. "Who the hell are you!" She asked.

"Huh? This is my room." The middle-aged man replied, confused.

"But but, this can't be right. This is room 191, right?" Yuffie asked.

"No, this is room 1_6_1." The man said.

"DAMMIT! Now I'll never get that kiss now!" Yuffie wailed, running out of the room, crying on the way, leaving the middle-aged man confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuffie Kisaragi's Super Secret Mission!-Failed.<strong>

* * *

><p>Yuffie was laying on her bed, face down on the pillow, sulking. The door to her room opened, Vincent Valentine stepping in.<p>

"Yuffie." Vincent said quietly.

The Ninja girl lifted up her head, seeing the vampire-like man.

"What do you want?" Yuffie asked, still depressed.

Vincent sat on the bed as he said, "...Cloud told me that you kept on trying to grab a kiss this whole time."

"Yeah? So what?" Yuffie muttered.

Vincent merely sighed as he asked, "Yuffie, why are you so hellbent on getting a kiss from me anyway?"

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU OKAY?" Yuffie yelled, tears falling from her eyes.

"Wh-what?" Vincent said, confused.

After wiping her tears away, Yuffie answered with, "I've liked you for some time, I thought with Christmas coming soon, it would be the perfect time to confess to you."

"But," Yuffie paused to sigh as she finished with, "Why would someone like you like me anyway?"

Vincent didn't say anything as he suddenly kissed Yuffie on the lips, but the second he kissed her, he was already at the door, ready to leave.

"Vin-vinnie?" Yuffie choked out, a red hot blush on her face.

He didn't turn around to face as he replied, "That's my Christmas present for you, I'll see you later."

After he left, Yuffie was stunned, unable to say anything before a wide grin appeared on her face, happy to finally get the kiss she deeply wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's late but I wanted to put it up anyway. Have a nice day.<strong>


End file.
